


Leaving

by Pennatus



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-20
Updated: 2013-06-20
Packaged: 2017-12-15 13:15:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/849964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pennatus/pseuds/Pennatus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Isaac slowly gravitates towards Scott, because he helps heal this wound that's raw and gaping inside. But more than Scott, he wants his Alpha, his strength and authority. Derek, however, seems to be struggling with his own problems, unable to find blame in anyone but himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Leaving

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for season three.
> 
> I had a lot of fun with this one. I hope everyone's in character, that's what I was going for. Enjoy :)
> 
> Thanks to Schizzar for being a beta!

Isaac wondered what Erica would say about this, about the fact that she was…gone.

She'd probably just laugh, and kiss him on the cheek, and say he should cheer up and go make fun of some of the humans at school. Or maybe she'd look over with that smoldering stare of hers, and smirk, and just shake her head. Or maybe she wouldn't do anything, maybe she would just refuse to accept it, she would just come waltzing through the door like nothing was wrong, and tease him again, and cuddle up to Derek, and everything would be all right.

But it wouldn't be.

It _wasn't_.

He hadn't actually known Erica that long, but it felt like it'd been a lifetime. After all they'd been through - no, even before that. Just by agreeing to become werewolves together, a bond had formed. They'd been pack. They'd been together.

He'd finally felt like - like he had a friend. More than a friend. A sister. Someone that he could do anything with, share anything with. And since they were both werewolves he didn't have to worry about hurting her or - being hurt by her. At least not physically. And underneath that swagger, underneath that playful exterior that finally had a chance to shine through, was someone who was more thoughtful and willing to listen than anyone Isaac had met. It was as though, finally, he had someone to stand next to.

Derek had given him power, but Erica had brought him a sense of belonging.

And now, she had abandoned them. He felt lost, like the first time his father had struck him. It was as though something once perfect had turned wrong and he had no idea how to get it back, no matter how desperately he _wanted_. This band was closing in around his chest, the lid closing and blocking out the light, and Isaac couldn't do anything but whimper, the tears burning his eyes and making his breath short.

How could something that was no longer inside of him hurt this badly?

This grief was so different. When his father died, it'd been like a weight on his shoulders, pressing, suffocating. Now it was like a knife, cutting, the pain sharp and fresh and too real. He hadn't been prepared for all the things being a werewolf entailed; the Hunters, the kanima, the alpha pack. But somehow they always got through it. Together.

Now there would never _be_ a together.

His head snapped up as the door to Derek's loft clanged open and the Alpha strode in. Derek stared out the window for a second, every inch the composed and in control werewolf. Then his gaze turned unerringly to Isaac, whom he stared at for a good ten seconds.

Isaac quivered under the force of that stare, instinctively hunching a little and pulling back into the seat, dropping his eyes. He heard Derek's low exhale and felt the eyes turn away from him.

Derek moved over to the table and placed his palms on it, bowing his head. Isaac slowly lifted his head, watching as his Alpha's shoulder blades made mountains in his black t-shirt, broad shoulders tense.

"Derek," Isaac said, quietly, not wanting to break the quiet and uncertain if the Alpha was angry. But Derek didn't answer to his name, didn't move an inch as though he was carved from stone.

"Derek?" Isaac tried, a little louder this time. "Is - is everything all right?"

The Alpha lifted his head slowly, still not looking over. Finally, finally, he straightened and crossed his arms. "Yes. Everything's fine." His voice was clipped and tight.

Isaac felt a sudden wave of - not fear, per say, but something stronger than concern, at Derek's reticence. He didn't want his Alpha mad, no, and he certainly didn't want to be anywhere near him if he was mad at -

"Isaac." It was like the other read his mind. "You should go."

Isaac swallowed. He wanted nothing more to flee, and yet. "Are you - are you sure? I - I - "

"Leave."

At that tone, Isaac was out of his chair and to the door before he had another thought. For an instant he hesitated, glancing back, taking in Derek's posture and tension.

The emptiness of the room.

The door clicked shut behind him.

 

\--

 

Scott blinked sleepily at the ceiling, wondering what had woken him. A few seconds later, his question was answered at a gentle tapping at his window.

Muttering something unflattering about werewolves, he rolled out of bed and stumbled over to his window. At least he knew it wasn't Derek. The Alpha wouldn't have asked permission to enter his room.

He felt a twang of concern when he noticed the dark curls and red rimmed eyes and immediately opened the window, ushering Isaac in with a hand while he fought a yawn.

"Did I wake you?" Isaac asked, swinging his legs over the windowsill, looking up at him with those huge brown eyes.

"Yeah," Scott replied, "but it's ok. What's up?"

Isaac fiddled for a moment, twisting his fingers together. "I just - well…Derek kicked me out."

Scott fought the scowl that threatened to cross his features. Surprise, surprise. Derek couldn't handle something so he pushed it as far away as he could. Scott thought he'd been getting better, with how surprisingly open he'd been about the whole Alpha pack issue, though he was beginning to wonder if all of it had been completely honest. He had a sinking feeling some of it hadn't been entirely truthful, Derek's way of manipulating him. He didn't actually mind so much. He kind of hoped that the more open he was forced to be in order to encourage Scott to help him, the more open he would be as far as the rest of his life. It hadn't worked so far but hey, any strategy with Derek Hale was better than none.

Scott shook himself from his thoughts as he realized Isaac was still talking. "And it doesn't really bother me so much, except he…I mean…" Isaac wrapped his arms around himself. "It's lonely there."

Scott watched the other boy for a few moments, noting the fresh tears tracks and the slumped posture. He knew how hard Isaac had taken Erica's death but he'd hoped Derek would help him get over his grief, at least a little. So much for that.

He walked over to his bed and sat down. "C'mere, Isaac."

Isaac tread over and sat down a foot from Scott, leaving a healthy space between them, but Scott wasn't having any of it. He'd quickly realized how important touch was for werewolves, even if he technically wasn't a part of any pack. It brought a whole new reassurance and comfort to touch and be touched in return. Knowing this, Scott scooted over, closing the gap, wrapping an arm around Isaac and giving a reassuring squeeze to the shoulder he held. Isaac sighed, leaning into the touch.

"You miss Erica." It wasn't a question.

Isaac gave a little shrug. "Yeah. I just can't stop thinking about her."

"That's ok, Isaac. That's normal. She'd want to be remembered."

Isaac laughed, a pathetic little sound. "I can remember how her hairspray smelled. How she spent hours getting all those curls in place. How, one time, when we went shopping, she asked the clerk 'does this skirt come any shorter?' Then she kissed him and laughed when he couldn't answer."

Scott felt a smile forming despite himself. "Yeah. That sounds like her."

Isaac couldn't stop the stories that tumbled out of him, Erica sleeping, Erica playful, Erica at the full moon, Erica angry, Erica eating, crying, primping, _existing_. It hurt, knowing that there wouldn't be any more of these stories, that these memories were all that were left, yet letting them out was strangely cathartic.

When Isaac finally fell silent, his voice was hoarse and there was a hint of light escaping into the room. He lifted his head to look at Scott, who blinked sleepily at him.

"…thanks."

Scott smiled. "Hey, man, no problem. Anytime."

"I know." And Isaac found himself smiling in return, for the first time in a long while. Something about Scott just made him feel warm and safe. It was this aura the beta had that just made you feel important, like you were the focus of attention. It made the sting in Isaac's chest hurt a little less.

"You…want to come with me? I was gonna meet Stiles and go see a movie, but we can stay here if you want. Or you can go. Whatever you want."

"What movie?" Isaac asked, stretching.

"Whatever's the worst action movie playing right now." At Isaac's confused glance, he clarified, "This _is_ Stiles."

Isaac considered it for a few moments, but the thought of more time with Scott (even with Stiles) was too nice to turn down. "Sure. Ok."

"Really?" The fact that Scott looked pleased sent a warm feeling through Isaac. "All right. Mind if I take a shower?"

Isaac shook his head and Scott moved off the bed, shedding his shirt as he moved towards the door.

Isaac fell back and turned over, breathing in deep, Scott's scent permeating the room.

Yeah. This was nice.

 

\--

 

Derek couldn't stop the twitch that ran through his body as Isaac entered the room.

He practically _reeked_ of Scott. It made the Alpha in him rise up, growling, demanding to lay claim to what was his, only his. Scott had no right to touch Isaac without his permission. He had to sink his claws into his leg to fight the urge to stalk over to Isaac and just take, assert, lay waste as he saw fit.

It was his right, after all.

Derek fought down the violence and anger. He only had himself to blame for Isaac drifting away. He'd failed to comfort his beta when he needed it most, to encourage him, to share the loss of Erica with his Alpha, and now that moment was lost forever.

Perhaps it was better he'd gone to Scott. He couldn't deal with his own problems, let alone his impressionable and innocent pup's.

"Derek?"

Isaac's voice sent a shiver through Derek but he forced himself to drain any emotion that was on his face before he turned to face the younger man. "How…are you feeling?"

He hadn't expected the smile he got for his question. "Better, thanks. What about you?"

"I'm fine."

The smile faltered. "You aren't…mad, are you?"

Derek closed his eyes and shook his head. "No. Of course not. It - " He cut himself off. "It's…fine."

Isaac stared at him and cocked his head, looking very much like the pup Derek thought of him as. He walked over and placed a hand on Derek's chest hesitantly. "Ok. Good. You miss Erica too, right?"

That sudden question almost broke Derek. He thought of Erica, her body, broken and lifeless. His beta. A member of his pack he'd failed to protect. A thousand things that were now gone, that he'd betrayed. First his family, now his pack. Was this his destiny, to lose the things he cared about?

"Of course," was all he could answer, wrapping an arm around Isaac, pulling the beta into his chest so he wouldn't see the Alpha's expression. "I miss her."

"I wish she was here," was the quiet answer.

"I know." It was all that needed to be said, all that Derek could say.

 

\--

 

"Scott, I think…something's wrong with Derek."

The two of them were sitting shoulder to shoulder in Scott's living room, the TV flickering before them. Scott had to take a moment to register the sudden question before answering.

"What?"

"Could you talk to him?" Isaac asked, glancing over.

Scott met his look with a slight frown. "What about?"

"I dunno. About…things." Isaac's gaze skittered away.

"What things?"

"I'm just worried about him. He's not eating that much. I don't think he sleeps very well. He looks so pale. I think he - he took Erica's death harder than I realized."

Scott's eyes narrowed. "This is Derek we're talking about right?"

Isaac laughed but the other noted the worried creases around his eyes.

Scott sighed. "Look, I'll talk to him but - I'm not sure what you think I can do."

He got a hug for that response. "That' s fine."

"Why don't you talk to him?"

"You just have this thing about you. People trust you."

Scott snorted. "People, not including Derek. But sure."

"Thank you, Scott." To Isaac, it felt natural to lean over and place a kiss on the other's cheek, which he regretted when Scott turned to him, shock on his features. "Oh, uh, sorry, I'm sorry - "

Scott's face cleared. "Isaac." He placed a hand on the other's arm and gaze a reassuring squeeze. "It's ok. I just wasn't expecting it."

"Oh. Um. Sorry…" Isaac trailed off, blushing.

Scott laughed and, leaning forward, nuzzled Isaac's hair, the action feeling natural. "No big deal. Touchy feely pack stuff, remember?"

"Yeah."

"I'll talk to Derek. Later." Though Scott didn't have very high hopes for that conversation, it was worth it. For Isaac.

 

\--

 

"Derek," Scott called, stepping into the loft, not bothering to knock. He looked up at the sound of footsteps to see Derek coming down the spiral staircase in sweatpants and nothing else. Even though it was the middle of the day, Derek's hair was tousled as though he had been sleeping. Scott was also startled to see bags under the Alpha's eyes, and, yeah, Isaac was right, he was unnaturally pale. But his usual glare and haughtiness were in place and set Scott on edge.

"What," Derek said, not really making it a question.

Scott took a slow breath. "Isaac says you're not doing well."

He had difficulty interpreting the flash of emotion that crossed over Derek's face, a weird mix of pain and relief. "And?"

"And," Scott snapped, "He wanted to know why."

"I don't see what it has to do with you."

"Really, Derek? We're back to this?" he snarled, already angry. He thought Derek had changed, actually changed. He wasn't expecting miracles, but he'd been hoping the condescending, self centered Derek had at least been left behind for someone a little more open and trustworthy.

"Back to what, Scott?" Derek hissed back, the red flashing in his eyes. "You stealing what's rightfully mine? Because if that's what we're talking about, then, yes. Here we are again."

"Stealing what's _yours_? What the hell are you talking about? I never had anything of yours and I wouldn't want it if I did!"

"You _are_ mine!" Derek roared and Scott's anger only grew even as he found himself flinching at the authority in that sentence. "You are a part of my pack, even though you _refuse_ to see that! I am your Alpha! You deny me, you deny the wolf, you deny _everything_ if it doesn't fit into your perfect world! And now you're trying to take what doesn't belong to you - " Derek stopped abruptly, glancing away, scowling.

"You mean Isaac," Scott realized, incredulous. "You're saying Isaac is yours?"

Derek drew himself up, his glare an obvious answer.

"Isaac isn't anyone's," Scott ground out. "He's himself! He can be who wants, be _with_ who he wants! And I am definitely not yours! Don’t you dare try and claim me, after what you put me through."

"You don't understand anything," Derek said after a tension filled moment of silence. "You will never know what it's like to be pack and you will never understand."

"Maybe I don't want to understand!" Scott childishly shouted at the Alpha's retreating back and was promptly ignored.

Even the satisfying cracking of the door as Scott slammed it shut didn't do anything to temper his anger.

 

\--

 

Scott made sure to run most of his rage out in the woods before returning to his house and Isaac. Still, the first thing out of Isaac's mouth when he climbed into his bedroom was an anxious, "What happened?"

"Derek was an ass, that's what," Scott got out, and yeah, he was still pretty pissed. He felt he had a right to be, though, after _that_ conversation. "Ugh! How do you stand him!" He scrubbed a hand over his face and through his hair.

Isaac watched, shifting in his seat, obviously eager for details. Scott sighed, his hands dropping to his sides. "I asked him what was wrong and he just - he just blew me off. We both got pretty angry…"

"Why?" Isaac asked quietly.

Scott leaned against the wall. "We just don't get along, Isaac. There's something about him that just - clashes."

"But you seemed to be doing better lately."

"I thought so too." Scott forced himself to think for a moment. "He - he said that you were his. And me too. That we both belonged to him, that we had no choice. I guess that really got to me."

"He…said that?"

Scott looked up at the question, hearing a strange tone in Isaac's voice. "Yeah."

Isaac blushed, glancing away.

"What?"

Isaac mumbled something that had Scott staring, dumbfounded.

"You… _like_ that? Why?" He just didn't understand.

Isaac bit his lip, obviously embarrassed. "It's just nice to feel wanted, you know?"

"…oh." Yeah, he could see that. Isaac had felt unwanted by a lot of people in his life, mostly stemming from the treatment he got from his father. It was probably a comfort to him that Derek claimed him.

Even if the thought made Scott's stomach turn over in disgust.

"I mean, that's fine for you and all but…" Scott squeezed his eyes shut. God, the way Derek had looked. So angry and desperate. Like he had when he'd rescued Scott from Allison's mother. Like when he'd seen Erica's body. Like every time he threw himself in harm's way for one of the pack.

"Oh god," Scott groaned. "I fucked up, didn't I?"

Now it was Isaac's turn to look confused. "What do you mean?"

"Derek, he…" It was all falling into place.

Scott pressed the base of his hands into his eyes, seeing the white bursts. "Fuck. _Fuck._ "

"Scott?" Isaac had risen from his chair and crossed the room, his fingers curling around the other's arm.

"He blames himself for Erica's death. I just saw it. He thinks the whole thing is his fault. And now he thinks he can't protect _you_."

Isaac shook his head slowly. "That can't be…"

"He thinks he can't protect either of us," Scott realized. "He thinks he's failed us. He's not angry at me, or you. He's angry at himself. God, he's always angry at himself, but this time it's worse."

Isaac looked sick. "But why does he blame himself for Erica's death?"

"Because she was his pack. To Derek, that means she was his responsibility, his to protect. He was so willing to risk his life to save any of them. I thought it was because he wanted to keep his power but now - now I'm not so sure." If Derek actually cared about them, about his pack, that would make this whole thing that much worse. Because then it wouldn't just be the loss of something he had sworn to protect, it would be the loss of someone he thought of as a friend, of a person he had genuine attachment to.

So much loss, so much death that Derek had to deal with, Scott thought.

"Derek doesn't use us just for power," Isaac said defensively. "Maybe at first, but - you weren't there a lot, Scott. When we were training - on that first full moon together…you could see it. Sometimes he let his guard down. I don't think he wanted to care. But he did. He does."

Scott grabbed a startled Isaac. "Then you've got to go to him."

"Me?"

"Yeah. I think I just made it worse, getting him angry like that. I don't want to force you into anything but - " Scott sighed. "Great. Now you got me worried about him too."

"What should I do?" Isaac asked nervously.

"Just - just let him know you don't blame him. That you're still there. That he still has a pack. He thinks I'm taking you away from him. You've got to convince him that isn't true."

"You should come too."

"I don't think that'd be a good idea," Scott hedged.

Those pleading eyes. "He trusts you. Besides, it sounds like this involves you too."

"It always involves me," Scott muttered. "When will he realize that I don't want to be normal, I just want to be happy?"

"So explain that to him."

"He never listens."

"Maybe this time he will." Isaac reached up and pulled Scott's hands from his shoulders, lacing their fingers together. "Maybe finally clearing up these issues between the two of you will make him - and you - feel better. Maybe it's just what he needs."

Scott shook his head but he could feel himself caving. Isaac's arguments made sense, and even though Derek wasn't _his_ Alpha, he still had a bond with him. They'd saved each other's lives numerous times and that made something grow between them, a relationship Scott couldn't quite place. He doubted Derek would be leaping up to his window when Scott was emotionally distraught, but, well - he'd let Isaac go, let him come to Scott and take comfort in him. Derek knew he wasn't capable of handling his own or Isaac's pain and so had sent the younger away, trusting that he'd go to one of the few people that could help him, that he could be open with. In hindsight, that was a very unselfish thing to do.

In contrast, Derek had kept all that agony inside of him, unwilling or even unable to let it go.

"I know you want to help me," Isaac continued, "and I want to help Derek. So, please."

Scott sighed. "Ok, ok. I still feel like it'll end in shouting."

"Thank you, Scott," Isaac said happily, throwing his arms around the other boy. Scott hugged him back, breathing in, Isaac's scent comforting.

"Come on, then," Scott said after they had pulled apart. "If we let him sit any longer he might get lonely."

Isaac chuckled. "Let's go."

 

\--

 

Derek wanted to sleep but the darkness behind his eyes only brought more memories.

His fight with Scott had rattled him more than he liked to admit. The look on Scott's face when he had claimed him - horror, disgust, anger. He knew that Scott didn't want to be pack, but the naked hatred on his face still cut deeper than Derek had anticipated. He'd thought that maybe working together, fighting together, had brought them closer. That maybe he could finally shed some of this suffering and actually trust Scott.

He wanted to. He really did. That kid just had something about him, something that even Derek couldn't pin down. It made you want to get close, settle in, sink down and forget. But Derek had resisted. It hadn't felt right. He thought that if he took comfort from Scott, he'd be running away from his problems, finding solace in someone that didn't want him. Scott would never want to give comfort to Derek and so he didn't feel right -

…it didn't feel right.

So close, he was _so close_ , and yet his pack was falling apart. They'd been falling apart since the moment he killed Peter, since the moment his eyes glowed red. A desperate bid for power had at some point changed into a desperate need to protect what had become closest to him. Now he couldn't even hold onto it, could only watch as it all slipped away.

Derek stared at the ceiling, blinking when he felt his eyes began to burn.

He heard the door creak open downstairs, followed by voices.

"Derek?" Isaac, his tone beseeching, worried. Derek ached to comfort his beta, but what would be the point? He couldn't protect Erica, his pack, his family. At least Isaac had Scott. All Derek had a house of ashes and his anger.

"Where are you?" and Scott's voice had Derek shifting in surprise. He hadn't expected to hear from him for awhile, considering how their last meeting had gone.

Derek lifted his hand, clenching his fist, letting the claws sink through the skin, watching the blood he felt leaking out.

"He's probably upstairs, in his room."  Footsteps echoed on the metal stairs.

The sting in his palm pulled a sigh from his lips. Things were always simpler when he was fighting. When they had a common enemy, it was easy to focus, easy to work as one. It gave him a distraction, a goal, a way to escape. Fighting wasn't hard, no, not difficult at all. It gave him a rush. And a part of him hoped, a tiny part, maybe bigger than a tiny part, that one of his blows would miss, one of his blocks would be too slow, and it would be too late. It would all end.

"Derek!" Suddenly, Scott was rushing over to him, clutching his hand, unwinding his fingers. The blood traced a trail down his wrist before the wounds began to heal, the droplet carving a fiery line. To his surprise, Scott didn't let go, only sat that with his head bowed, his fingers loosely curled around Derek's own.

Isaac let out a low, pained little whimper and walked slowly over to them from his place in the doorway. Derek didn't look at them, either of them, instead focusing his attention on the ceiling above. He didn't know why they had come. Scott had likely come because Isaac asked him, and Isaac…well, he was too nice for his own good, sometimes. He thought he could help those around him. Derek didn't begrudge him that desire - it turned what could have been a hungry power into a blistering self confidence hiding a kinder façade, turned Isaac's bitterness into a childlike wonder. Or maybe he still had both.

He wondered how those emotions hadn't consumed him.

Isaac released another, pathetic noise, then crawled onto the bed, curling up next to Derek, resting his head on the Alpha's chest, nuzzling. Derek lifted his arm unconsciously and now gazed at his beta in surprise, seeing the pain in Isaac's face at the younger one stared back.

"Isaac…" Derek murmured, threading his fingers through the other's dark hair, scratching lightly, the motion accepted.

"Please, Derek," and his voice broke. Isaac swallowed and tried again. "Don't blame yourself for this. I can't - it isn't your fault. Please."

Derek's brows furrowed. "I don't - "

"C'mon, Derek," and he felt like Scott's comment should make him angry but the exhausted, worried tone in which Scott said it only made his heart constrict. "Let it go. I know it's hard for you. So I - I want to say something."

This time, Derek outright frowned, glancing over and meeting Scott's gaze, not responding.

Scott swallowed. "I know, well, I've been kind of a jerk about this whole thing, and you've been kind of a jerk, and - ok, this isn't coming out that well. What I want to say is…you were right."

This had Derek raising his eyebrows in surprise.

"I ran away a lot, from a bunch of things. And when I got turned into a werewolf, I tried running away from that, too. And that wasn't the right thing to do. I had trouble accepting it, still do, sometimes. But I'm beginning to realize that it's a part of who I am. I don't have to like it, but I do have to live with it. I was angry at you because I couldn't see that. You tried in your own, weird, sorta creepy way to protect me. I just…wanted to say…" Scott cleared his throat awkwardly. "Thanks."

This pulled a laugh out of Derek. "You're thanking me?"

Scott lightly punched his shoulder, the movement a bit clumsy since his other hand was still in Derek's. "I mean it, all right? I really am grateful. I don't think you're perfect, or anything, and you can still be a bastard sometimes, but - you were there when I needed you. So thanks."

Derek moved to pull his hand away but Scott linked their fingers together and he didn't want to stop touching Isaac. So he turned his face away and squeezed his eyes shut instead. When he answered, though, his voice was steady, "I was only trying to protect my pack." Then he winced, realizing the implication of his words, remembering their last fight.

But Scott only said, "Yeah," and his grip was warm and unwavering.

"Derek," and Isaac was reaching up, touching his face, tracing the tear tracks, "Derek," he was climbing over him, on top of him, straddling him, his hands cradling his Alpha's face, "I love you."

It felt weird, it should have felt weird, and yet it felt so right, Isaac's confession raw and tender, his words cutting through Derek. He may not have saved Erica, he may have betrayed his family, but one look at Isaac's face, at the grip of Scott's hand, made him realize that for all that had happened there was at least one thing that maybe, just maybe, he had done right.

Then Isaac was kissing him, his lips warm and soft, and it was better than good, it was a release into something that Derek didn't even have words for. Isaac wouldn't use him, didn't want to hurt him, only wanted to give soothe and reassure and Derek was so tired of it all that he let him. He pulled Isaac down, leaning into the kiss, dominating even in this moment of personal weakness and Isaac moaned, no, growled low in his throat, and it was too soon when they broke apart.

He was a bit surprised to see Scott sitting there, even though he could still feel the other holding his hand. Even more surprising was the way Scott looked at him, without loathing or fury or any of those other emotions which seemed to be lurking under the surface between them.

"We're here for you, Derek," was all he said. "Even if you don't want us to be."

Derek couldn't stop a smile at those words. "That a threat?"

Scott shrugged, lips quirking. "More like a promise."

"Don’t do that again, Derek," Isaac murmured against his chest.

"Do what?" the Alpha asked, running his fingers through Isaac's hair.

Isaac took a deep breath, taking in the scent of the wolves around him. "Leave us like that."

Derek didn't really know what to say to that other than, "Ok."


End file.
